Do I Know You?
by Artsy.Bohemians
Summary: Catherine's boyfriend has been cheating on her with some Hufflepuff, Faye is tired of playing the helpful friend, Sirius goes to the library for the second time in six years, and Remus, well, he's just confused. Sirius/OC Remus/OC


**Disclaimer: **We do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**"Code Black"**

Catherine O'Reilly stepped out of the Three Broomsticks, swaying slightly. Her best friend, Faye Lysworth, followed, their coats folded over her arm. She laughed, twirling around Faye. Faye pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes, "Catherine, put your coat on."

"Okay, Faye," she laughed again, "That rhymed." Faye looked around quickly before handing Catherine her coat. Catherine put on the coat sloppily.

"Cat." Faye said, helping her friend, "Time to go back to school."

"School? " she whined, "Why?"

"Because you're drunk."

"Drunk! I am not, I'm just a little tipsy," Catherine protested as Faye guided her down the road, "Sides, I have good reason, stupid Nathaniel."

"That's not a reason." Faye said as they made their way past the Marauders.

"Is too! He left me, Faye, idiot, wish that I could," Catherine stopped, looking over her shoulder, "Who're they?

"The Marauders. James, Remus, Peter, and... Sirius."

"Let's go say hello, ha, I rhymed again."

Faye raised an eyebrow, "W- why?"

"I wants to say something to them."

"What? Catherine you can't just do that!"

"Can so!" Catherine swayed, almost falling over before regaining her balance.

"And what exactly are you going to say to them?" Catherine ignored the question and began stumbling over to their little group. Faye stood, watching her friend before following her. "I hope she doesn't do anything embarrassing," she muttered. Catherine stumbled over to the Marauders, clearing her throat. She was going to speak, but suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

Faye hurried over, "Sorry." she muttered, pulling a laughing Catherine away. James and Sirius exchanged a look.

"Do you need some help? " Remus asked.

"Um, honestly, I don't know, I've never had to do this before."

"Had to do what? " Peter questioned.

"Um, deal with my best friend acting crazy." Catherine fell back into a pile of snow her cheeks flushed pink. Faye bit her lip, running a hand through her hair. "Catherine, let's go." she glanced over her shoulder.

Sirius was watching her intently, "Do I know you? " he asked suddenly.

"Um, I don't know? " she said, startled.

"You look really familiar."

Remus sighed, "That's because she's in our Charms class, Padfoot."

Faye looked between the two boys, adjusting her scarf. "Um, I think that I'll just be taking Cat up to the castle? " She stepped back, "Yeah, I'll do , let's go." she pulled Catherine up, leading her to the castle.

"Bye!" Catherine shouted, waving at the four boys. Faye offered a small wave, leading Catherine.

The Marauders were silent, "That was strange," James concluded.

Sirius looked thoughtful, watching the two. "Are you sure she's in our Charms class?"

"Yes Padfoot," the four made their way down to the village.

"Are you really- OW!"

"Shut it, Pads."

* * *

Faye sat Catherine down on her bed, "Sleep or… something."

"Or something! Let's do or something!"

Faye sighed, "No Cat, sleep. Okay?"

"I know, let's go bother the Quidditch team, or better yet, let's fly! I like flying!"

"No Catherine. Go to sleep or I will hex you within an inch of your life." Faye threatened, letting her irritation show.

Catherine let out a breath, falling back on the bed, "You're so boooorrring!"

Faye turned, not answering, as she removed her cloak. Catherine rolled over, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Faye. Faye turned, slashing her wand through the air. The pillow fell down to the ground in a heap of feathers. Catherine pouted, "My pillow!"

"Go. To. Sleep." Faye said, exiting the room.

Catherine stared at the door for a moment before grabbing her wand. She poked it at her pillow, "Reparo." It slowly fused together turning an odd shade of blue. She tilted her head, before shrugging. She snatched it up, climbing into bed. She looked over her shoulder at the door and sighed. She closed her eyes, sighing. She sniffled, holding her pillow tightly.

Catherine woke up early the next morning, her head throbbing. "Damn hangover," she muttered. She reached for her wand on the bedside table, but instead she fell out of the bed. She cringed as Faye sat up sleepily.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"I fell," she grumbled trying to grab her wand.

Faye stared at her friend for a moment. "What are you doing?"

"Getting up."

"Is it even morning yet?"

"Kind of." Catherine mumbled, grabbing clothes.

"Ugh," Faye rolled over putting a pillow over her face.

Catherine stumbled out of the dorm, tripping over a first year. "Sorry," she mumbled to the firstie, turning to walk out of the common room.

"Is Faye Lysworth awake? " she piped up.

"No," Catherine shook her head, "She won't be up for an hour." The first year nodded walking out of the common room. "Why's a firstie asking for Faye? " Catherine wondered. She thought for a moment, sitting in a chair. She yawned, stretching out her back.

Catherine jerked awake. "What? Oh, shit." She jumped up quickly, going back up to the dorm. She threw the blankets off of Faye, "Wake up!"

Faye sat up, hair falling in front of her face, "What Cat?"

"Time for breakfast!"

Faye yawned, reaching for her clothes. "We don't even have class today," she grumbled.

"But I'm hungry...or and some firstie was asking for you."

"A firstie?" Faye was suddenly alert, "Why?"

"Dunno, didn't asked."

"Okay... I suppose I'll have to find said firstie." They made their way down to the Great Hall.

Catherine stepped into the hall and froze. Faye walked into her back, "Ow, what'd you stop for?" She pointed at the tables. Faye stepped around her to look. "Merlin," She stared wide eyed at the technicolor decorations. They walked slowly to their table.

"This is scary!" Catherine whispered.

"I know." Faye murmured, sitting gingerly.

Catherine stared at the bench, "We're not going to turn colors are we?"

"I hope not."

Catherine sat down carefully, feeling very unsettled. Faye turned, seeing the Marauders holding back laughter. "Faye... what happened? "

"Marauders." she said simply.

"I'm not changing colors am I?"

Faye looked at Catherine, "Not that I can see."

Catherine let out a relieved sigh, "That's good." They looked at the Marauders. "They're smiling, its scary when they all smile like that."

"They're behind this..."

Catherine grabbed a plate, "We might as well eat- wait, what if they did something to the food?" She dropped her plate, eying it carefully. She poked it with her wand. It sparked. The two jumped back

Catherine ducked under the table as the plate began shaking. Faye smirked quickly before taking the plate and chucking it at Gryffindor. Lily Evans screamed as a plate exploded in front of her, causing a variety of food to burst everywhere. Faye covered her mouth, shoulders shaking.

Catherine looked out from under the table, "What happened?"

"The plate exploded in front a Lily Evans."

Catherine grinned, "Awesome."

The plates holding food began to shake violently. "Uh, Faye, get under the table." Faye ducked under the table as they exploded. All the plates fell to the ground in a loud clatter. The Marauders howled with laughter and Sirius fell out of his seat.

Faye and Catherine exchanged looks. "Good thing we ducked."

* * *

Faye walked towards the lake for some fresh air. She wrapped her scarf around her neck. She watched the giant squid and lounged lazily. She sat down in the grass, leaning back against a tree. Yanking up blades of grass, she yawned and closed her eyes. The breeze blew across the lake and she shivered slightly. She looked up at the leaves. "This is nice," she thought to herself, "No distractions, no annoyances, and best of all, no drunk, upset friends." She smiled, content.

A loud barking laughter broke the silence, she glanced over and sighed, "The Marauders? There goes the quiet." she thought, standing. "Maybe I can leave without them noticing me?" She walked as quietly as she could through the snow. She winced as she stepped on ice. She glanced over he shoulder, hoping desperately that they didn't hear. She was completely out of luck. She sighed as they moved closer. "Today sucks," she decided.

"Hey!" Sirius ignored the yell, continuing to walk forward. "Oi!" Sirius jogged after her.

She glanced over her shoulder, "Yes?"

He stopped, "Hey." he winked.

Faye froze. "Uh, Can I help you with something? " she asked after a minute's silence.

He grinned wolfishly, "I don't know, can you?" She gave him a look before starting to walk again.

Sirius looked back at his friends, confused. James patted him on the back and Remus chuckled. "She just…rejected me..."

"Looks like you're loosing your touch," Peter piped up.

"Shut up, Pete," Sirius scowled.

James cleared his throat, "What you going to do now?"

"Keep trying." Sirius stated.

"But, she basically just said no."

Sirius deflated, "Shut up, all of you."

"Do you even know her name?"

Sirius opened his mouth, stopping as he thought. "No."

Remus shook his head, "Nice going, Pads."

"I'll find it out." Sirius said smugly.

"Sure you will."

* * *

Faye and Catherine walked into Charms the following morning. Catherine quickly took a seat on the left side of the room closest to the door. "Why do you always pick that seat?" Faye asked, taking the one next to her.

"Because it's closest to the door?" Faye raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. "Don't look at my that way, Faye."

"What way? " Faye asked, pulling out her wand.

"That way, like you're saying, "Merlin, she's weird."

"You are weird."

"Oh, shut it."

"Make me."

"I'm too tired to." Faye shrugged, looking at the door. Catherine pulled out a new quill and a piece of parchment. "What do you think we're doing today?"

"Charms?" Catherine slowly replied.

"Shut up."

Catherine rolled her eyes, doodling on the piece of paper. She looked up as she heard loud talking, "What are they doing here?"

"They're in this class."

"Oh, I never noticed. Hm."

"You don't notice much do you?" Catherine ignored her comment.

"Cat?" Faye asked.

"What?" Catherine asked somewhat absentmindedly.

"Just you know, to know, how much _do_ you notice?" Faye continued, leaning forward interestedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Catherine looked confused.

"How much do you notice in every day life? Just a...question.." Faye trailed off.

"Like what? " Catherine leaned on the desk.

"Like uh, I don't know, anything?"

"Uh, not much I guess," Catherine answered after a moments silence. Faye sighed, somewhat in relief, turning to face her book. Catherine looked over at Faye, "Why?"

"No reason." Faye said shaking her head.

Catherine felt eyes on them and turned around to see the Marauders staring at them, "Uh, Faye, why are they staring at us?"

"I have no idea."

"We didn't do anything to them did we?"

"Nope." Faye said, looking over her shoulder.

"Then why are they looking at us?"

"I don't know, I'm not a mind reader."

Catherine hit her in the shoulder, "Stop being mean."

"I'm not though," Faye turned around.

"Whatever," Catherine laid her head down on the desk.

Faye looked back over and Sirius grinned at her. She turned back around quickly. "Faye, are you blushing?" Catherine asked, tilting her head.

"No! No, I'm not."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying," Faye said quickly.

"Right and I'm in love with Sir Nicholas," Catherine retorted dryly.

"Are you really?" Faye asked, avoiding looking at her friend.

"Merlin, don't tell me then."

"Okay then, I won't." The two girls looked away from each other.

Flitwick tapped his wand on the stand, "Alright class, today we'll be learning..."

The bell rang, announcing the end of class. Catherine shoved her belongings into her bag and rushed toward the door. Faye followed at a slower pace. Catherine waited outside the classroom. Faye exited the classroom, humming to herself. "Free period, whatever shall we do?"

Catherine glanced at her friend, "Um, studying?"

"Studying... in the library?" Faye glanced around.

"Sure...where else?" She shrugged, walking up the followed quickly as the Marauders exited the classroom

"Oh, man, where did she go?" Sirius voiced, looking around frantically.

"Maybe up the stairs." Peter offered.

"What's upstairs? " Sirius asked with a scoff.

"The library." Remus said slowly.

"Why would she go in there?"

"Maybe to study.." Remus gave him a look.

"Who studies? Well... besides you."

"A lot of people. Padfoot."

"Lame," James and Sirius said in unison.

"Do you want to find her or not?"

He shifted, "Well, yeah."

"Then you have to go to the library."

"I haven't been in there since first year!"

Remus grabbed his arm, "Let's go."

Sirius grimaced, "It'll be worth it... hopefully." They entered the library, looking around. "Aha!" Sirius straightened his tie. He sauntered over, grinning.

Catharine looked up, "Uh... Faye, do you know if there is any particular reason why Black is walking over here?"

Faye looked up, "No?"

"Then why is he walking over here?" Catherine questioned, tapping the top of a quill against her chin. She paused, tilting her head, "Actually its more like he's strutting, or maybe you'd call it a swagger?"

Faye put her head in her hands, "Oh god."

"No, he's definitely not god- like, though many of the other girls in our year say so..." Catherine drifted off, looking off into space.

"Hey," Sirius drawled, finally reaching their table. Catherine stared at him and Faye shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked.

Sirius gave her a look, "Hey, you're that girl."

"What girl? " Catherine asked, not remembering.

"That girl that was- "

"Sirius, uh, what are you doing here? " Faye quickly interjected.

Sirius blinked for a moment before remembering. "Oh, right." He cleared his throat, taking a seat next to her, "What's your name?"

"Faye... Lysworth." she said slowly, looking at her book.

He grinned, "So... Faye Lysworth, how would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Faye looked up quickly, "I beg your pardon?"

"You. Me. Hogsmeade," he repeated. Catherine looked between the two interestedly.

"I... don't know." she bit her lip, glancing at Catherine. Catherine did what she thought her friend wanted to do and stood up, leaving the two together.

Faye gaped at her friend's empty chair. "_Why'd she leave!" _Faye turned back to the grinning Sirius. "_Dammit, what should I say? Crap he's asking me something." _"I'm sorry, what?"

"How about it?"

"Um, Sirius, you're a great guy but I don't want to be hurt. So, no, sorry," she grabbed stuff, leaving. Sirius sat there, gaping slightly. The rest of the Marauders came out from behind the bookshelves.

"Rejected again," James said.

Remus elbowed him. "Pads, it's… alright?"

"But, I'm- I'm Sirius Black."

"A well-known player."

"But I'm Sirius Black!"

Remus gave him a look, "Also the biggest commitment-phobe in the school."

"But I am Sirius Black!"

Remus and James exchanged looks, "Whatever Pads."

James patted him on the shoulder, "Well. I've got to go find Evans," he ran a hand through his hair. He looked around the library, "Later, mate."

Faye leaned against the wall, running a hand through her hair before going to find Catherine. "Merlin, Catherine, why'd you leave me alone with him?"

"I thought that was what you wanted."

"Well it wasn't!"

Catherine shrugged, "Sorry."

"You're just so- ugh!" She turned and walked down the hallway.

Catherine stared at her back before following, "I'm so what?"

"So- I don't know."

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"I just, you need to get a clue."

Catherine stared at Faye, eyes wide. Faye stared back at her before walking off leaving Catherine all alone. "I don't understand," she whispered.

Catherine walked slowly down the hall, eyes lowered. "_I don't get it,_" she thought, "_What did I do?" _She sighed miserably, leaning against a wall. She slowly slid down, sitting on the ground. She rested her head on her knees, "I didn't do anything wrong did I?" She looked up, hearing footsteps. "Please don't turn the corner, please don't turn the corner." They came around the corner, "Shit." She wrapped her arms herself, hoping that they would just walk by.

"Are you okay? " a masculine voice asked.

"I'm fine," she said, "I'm just sitting here in the hallway for no reason."

Remus sat next to her, "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying," she mumbled.

His amber eyes scanned her face. "Yes, you are. Care to share?"

"My best friend… she's… I don't know, mad at me?"

"Well, did she give you a reason why?"

"I think for leaving her alone with Sirius Black," she bit her lip.

"Oh, you're friend is the girl that Sirius..." He trailed off.

"That Sirius is...?" she prodded.

"Trying to get a date with."

Catherine nodded, "She'll keep rejecting him." she sighed, "And she'll keep being mad at me."

Remus awkwardly put an arm around her, "No she won't."

"Yeah, she will. I don't even know why."

Remus looked around the corridor. "I'm sorry."

"You can leave if you want to," Catherine looked back down at the floor.

He gave her an apologetic look before standing, "I'd stay but then there'd be no one to keep Sirius from doing something stupid."

"It's okay, I'll be fine on my own." Remus walked away, glancing over his shoulder at her, nearly running into a wall. He cleared his throat, somewhat embarrassed, "_I hope she didn't see that_."

Remus walked down the corridor, looking for Sirius. He was just about to turn the corner when the person he was looking for ran into him, hiding something underneath his jacket. "Sirius, what is that?"

"Nothing," Sirius said, trying to move around him. He glanced over his shoulder, silently hoping that Filch wasn't following him. His eyes widened and he grabbed Remus' arm, pulling him after him, he looked around the corridor, "Shit, shit, shit. Gotta hide." Sirius pulled Remus into a classroom that they both assumed was empty. Sirius quickly closed the door, leaving it open a crack to make sure that Filch walked past. He let out a sigh of relief as the man rushed past. He turned, avoiding Remus' gaze. "Don't worry about it Moony." He patted his friend on the shoulder, going to walk out of the classroom.

He turned abruptly, "Well, hello…" he said smoothly.

Faye rested her head on her hand, watching the two, "Hello to you as well." Sirius smirked as he walked over. She rolled her eyes, looking down at the book on the desktop. Remus stood there, feeling uncomfortable, all her really wanted to do was ask his friend a question and now he was stuck watching him try to put his "moves" on a girl.

"What are you reading?" Sirus asked lamely as her watched her.

"A book, have you read one? Or actually, _can_ you read?" Faye asked, not looking up.

He looked affronted, "Of course I can read, right Remus?"

Remus looked up, "Yes?" he asked, sounding very uncertain. Sirius grinned, "See?"

"Can't you tell I'm busy?" Faye asked, irritated.

Sirius shrugged, "Doesn't look like you're doing much to me."

Her gaze flicked upwards at his face, "What do you want? I'm not really in a good mood right now."

Sirius raised his hands in surrender, "Can't a guy talk with a pretty girl without wanting something?"

She raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down, "No. Especially not you."

"Okay, fine. I did want to ask you something," Sirius grabbed a tendril of her hair, tugging on it.

"What?" she snapped.

"Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I've told you before, no!"

"Why?"

"I've told you why before as well." She said, exasperated.

He leaned down, staring at her, "What if I say please?"

Faye faltered slightly, "It's, it's still a no."

Remus sighed, tired of waiting for Sirius, "Pads, come on, she said no."

Sirius sighed dejectedly, for once feeling the sting of rejection. He put a hand on his heart, looking at her again before stepping over to Remus and slinging an arm around his shoulders, "Let's go mate."

Faye bit her lip, watching them go. _"No! Do NOT let him make you feel sorry for him!" _ Remus looked back at Faye, who quickly looked down at her book, the words slightly blurry. She blinked furiously, willing herself to stop. The two marauders exited the classroom, leaving Faye in the room alone, feeling immensely guilty. She closed her book, waiting until she was sure they were gone, before making her way to Ravenclaw tower. She carefully began walking up the staircase, only slightly surprised when it began to move when she was halfway up. She sat on the stairs, resting her arms on her knees. "_This sucks, why do I feel so… odd?_" she questioned herself mentally.

* * *

Catherine made her way into the dormitory, tossing her bag on the floor next to her bed, flopping onto her bed. She rolled over, grabbing a circular pillow and clutching it to her chest, "_This day has been horrible,_" she thought, "_First, I had a hangover, then Faye got mad at me, I then was spotted by one Remus Lupin when I was depressed in the Hallway… and worst of all Nathaniel tried to speak to me after I caught him kissing another girl… a Hufflepuff girl."_ She sighed loudly, screaming into the pillow. _"Well, that didn't help." _

She let go of the pillow, staring up at the ceiling, "Maybe tomorrow will be better," she yawned. She closed her eyes, drifting into a fitful sleep.

The door to the dormitory slowly creaked open, light filling the room as Faye tiptoed in. She glanced at the sleeping Catherine, tripping over Catherine's bag, as she tried to get to her own bed.

"Fuck." She swore. She rubbed at her knee, hopping over to her bed, attempting to not hit anything else. She turned, hitting her head on the bedpost. "Eff." She climbed into bed, holding her head, the pain in her knee disappearing. She cautiously lay down; feeling around to make sure that there was nothing else that could injure her. She sighed, closing her eyes for a "brief" moment. That "brief" moment turned into a restless sleep, leaving the dorm room in deafening silence.

Catherine woke up the next morning, feeling worse than if she had a hangover. She groaned, rubbing her temples miserably. "_I hate this."_ She slowly climbed out of bed, stumbling toward the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the bags under her eyes and sighed. She halfheartedly ran a brush through her hair, absently staring at her reflection, frowning unhappily. "I look like shit," she muttered, putting down the brush.

"You got that right." Faye muttered, going to brush her teeth.

Catherine glared over at Faye, "Shut it, like you look any better." She sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Faye mumbled an insult, as she brushed. Catherine blinked slowly, yawning widely. She stared at Faye, feeling unsure as to what was going on.

"What?" Faye asked, looking at Catherine through the mirror.

"Nothing," she replied, looking away from her. Faye shrugged to herself, leaving the bathroom to get dressed.

Catherine sighed, standing up to go put on her uniform, she dragged herself over to her trunk and knelt down, pulling out her clothes. _"I don't wanna go to class today…"_ she thought miserably. "Hey Faye-" she caught herself before continuing her sentence, not knowing whether or not her friend was still mad at her. Faye glanced over her shoulder, before turning back. _"This is awkward."_ Catherine cleared her throat and began to change out of her pajamas and into the uniform. She quickly picked up her bag, leaving as quickly as she could. She rushed out of the Tower and toward the Great Hall, slightly relieved to be out of the cloud of tension that was in the dorm room.

"Ow." Catherine stumbled back, "Sorry,' she muttered to the person. She chanced a look up and frowned, "Oh… it's you." She turned and began walking in another direction to get to the Great Hall.

"Wait! Catherine!" Nathaniel jogged after her.

"What Nathaniel, you've got two seconds… one, two. Oops, times up." She quickened her pace, wanting to get away from him.

"Oh, come on Catherine," he said, walking in front of her and stopped and (almost automatically) one of his hands went to smooth out his spiky brown hair and the other was loosening his Ravenclaw tie.

She cursed mentally, "_Damn him and his long legs."_ She spotted Remus a ways ahead, "I've got to, uh, meet my boyfriend." Catherine said quickly, making a beeline for Remus.

"WHAT?" Nathaniel bellowed, "When did you get a new boyfriend?"

"About the an hour after I saw you snogging that Hufflepuff girl!" Catherine half-shouted at him, continuing to walk towards the unsuspecting Marauder. Nathaniel spluttered, following her. "Play along," Catherine hissed to Remus.

He froze, looking down at her, "What?" he whispered.

Catherine put her arms around Remus, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes, "Morning," she said softly.

"G-good morning?" he asked, his voice raising an octave or two. She opened her eyes revealing green orbs and gave him a sultry smile.

Nathaniel glared at Remus, "Catherine, May I please speak with you?" he asked curtly.

"No, my _boyfriend_ and I are going to have a _romantic_ picnic together and we won't want any snooty, _cheating _people to bother us," Catherine stated before leading a blushing Remus away. She held tightly onto his hand, glancing over her shoulder to see if Nathaniel had followed them, luckily he hadn't.

"Thank you," She said, still holding his hand.

"Er, if you don't mind me asking, what was that about and why are you still holding my hand?" She looked down to their clasped hands and flushed, immediately dropping his hand. Remus frowned slightly at the loss of the warm hand before schooling his expression.

Catherine scrambled for words, "Thanks," she muttered once more, not meeting his eyes.

"No problem?" he replied in a questioning tone. Catherine made her way down the corridor, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Remus stared after her, still wondering what that was all about. He shook his head before making his own way down the hall.

"Nice, Moony." Sirius said from behind him.

Remus jumped, "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I saw the whole thing." Sirius smirked.

"Saw what whole thing?"

"The whole thing with that bird, Faye's friend..."

"Oh," Remus stated, "Do you know what happened?"

"Nope, I'm busy planning."

"Planning what?"

"A plan of… enchanting… stuff."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Is stuff code for Faye?"

* * *

Hey there! This is just a test run of this story... to see what you think. We haven't really written anything for a while, hehe. We hope that you like this.

Artsy Bohemians


End file.
